Blood Price:Pebble In The Pond
by Dragasen
Summary: A man awakes in a dark alley, no idea of his history. We are near our end, killing for land and greed. Demonds await this mistake, a fatal mistake. This man, our last hope for survival. Demonic nature, demonic blood, demonic heart, yet he is our savior


THIS CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT AND COLORFUL LANGUAGE!

VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!

Blood Price

Part one:

The world we have been assigned to has been corrupted, we need a hero. I have observed this world for many decades and I have come to the fact that it is on the edge of destruction.  
Humans kills for land and for food, we need a hero to emerge from the darkness and light the flames of this darkness that engulfs us with hate and death. Gods have sat back and watched us kill each other, giving the opportunity for the darkness to end us. I have realized, we are not prepared..

James crawled around in the alley, the rain splashing on his rotting skull. Thunder clapped in the sky, as if the Gods were angered at this abomination that has risen from the pits of Oblivion.

I did my research on James, to my amazement he was twenty six when he died, killed by a bunch of gangsters. He married a woman named Rose, who is now remarried after ten years.  
James was a artist, he drew many pictures for comic books. James used to have long brown hair and a clean shaven face.  
In high school, girls used to say he had angel good looks.  
James was shot twice in the eye and forehead.

He strained himself to stand, but failed, splashing down into the wet cement. He crawled through the alley untill he came upon a puddle. The puddle showed the rotting face of a man. This man had gray skin with one left eye, a slit that glowed red.  
He wore black jeans, a black hoodie, and a leather trenchcoat. He had red and black gloves on, but his right arm glowed a dim black, which was hard to see at night.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" shouted a voice from the back of the alley.

James growled and strained himself to stand up, "I'm fine..."

The man walked toward James, "You alright, buddy? Wanna come to the fire we got back down the alley?"

James slowly nodded. He took one last look at the puddle, then pulled on his hood, angered at his appearance.

When James arrived, people were huddled over a fire. They wore raggedy patched clothes.

"Hey everyone, this is Buddy. I found him in the alley uptown."

James growled, "My name's not buddy..."

The oldman looked at James, "What is your name, buddy?"

James tried to speak, but stopped. He just remembered that he didn't remember his name.

"Just call me buddy..."

"What is he? Some kind of freak?!" someone shouted from the back.

"Yeah! He looks like some dead guy! Look! He got guns, too!"

"He gots a sword too!"

"He be one of those bad guys who come here with drugs'n stuff!"

"You mean the mob?"

"Yeah!"

A little boy made his way through the crowd, his eyes were closed. He had patches of dirt on his cheeks and a baseball cap turned backwards. He attempted to grab James' coat.

With his successful grip on James' coat, he yanked it gently. "Mister, you're not a bad man." he said quietly.

James kneeled down to the boy so he could be at eye level with him. "Open your eyes, kid. I'm not a good person either..."

The boy opened his eyes and looked up into James' hood. "But mister, my eyes don't work." 

Hell has many demons in the making, many souls who have gone mad under the pressure. They have lost their sanity, giving them a horrible way of life. Our first demon in the making is named William Rodriguez.

Children played in the summer parks, having the time of their lives. A few change in their pockets.  
An ice cream truck road down the street, and parked at the entrance of the park.

"Oh ohhh! Ice cream! Ice cream! Let's go get some!" they shouted. They ran up to the truck and made their orders, dropping the coins into the man's hand. As he handed the ice cream out, one little girl caught his eye.  
She had long brown hair, my speculation tells me her age was about six.  
The man waited untill the other kids had walked off, then he called for the little girl. "Hey, little girl!"

She turned around, licking her ice cream. "Yeah, Mr. Ice cream man?"

"You can have all the ice cream in my truck if you come inside." he whispered to her.

She gasped, "No way! Really?!"

"Yes... Just hop in..." The passenger door popped open and the little girl hopped inside.

Back in Hell's Kitchen, James was growing used to the alley, gaining few of his memories and even his name.

James was walking through the alley, rain still pouring since his awakening. He sat down near a garbage can, coving up with his trenchcoat.  
As he started falling asleep, he overheard the rest of the people down the alley, surrounding a fire.

"His ass can't stay here, Jimmy!"

"But he need a place to stay, we can't just kick him out!"

A woman's voice started speaking, "My son has grown attached to him, try and kick him out and I'll kick your ass."

"But Vanessa he can't stay! You see how the dude looks! He gots a big ass sword on his back and guns under his coat!  
He can kill us all if he wanted too!"

"But he hasn't, which the the important thing." Vanessa said.

"Listen, Jack, you can't kick someone out because they look strong! He can protect us from the mob!"

Jack shouted out, "The dude is one #ing man! He can't do anything for us! He can't fight the mob!"

"Have you seen his face? He looks like a dead guy. Mabeh he gots some magic powers or somethin'."

James looked down the alley, watching Jack scrape some food out of a can, "Alright, guys, his ass can stay. But watch, when we wake up in a pool of our own blood, you'll be dead so you can't regret it."

Just then a car came crashing down the alley, hitting one man and crushing his body under the car.  
Three men stepped out. One with a blonde ponytail held a gun.

"Alrighty now! I need to play some Jeopardy for now. Who can tell me where Tony's drugs have been hidden? We know his men came down here and you bum mother#ers know where it is." said the blonde gangster.

He grabbed one man's collar and pulled him closer, the gun pressed against his forehead. "Do you know where it is?"

The man cried in fear, trying to get the word 'No' from his throat.

The blonde gangster looked disappointed, "Aww, you don't know? I guess we'll have to fix that." he pulled the trigger, and blood splattered from his head and on the wall behind him.

Everyone gasped in fear, which made the gangster cackle insanely. He then grabbed Timmy, the blind boy, and lifted him up. "Heya kiddy, did you see where the men put that sugar?"

The boy looked around, "But mister, I can't see."

The gangster frowned, "Too bad." he tossed Timmy against the trash can, which caused him to cry in pain.

The gangster aimed the gun at Jimmy, "Hey! Tell me where those drugs are, or are you too senile to talk?"

Jimmy shook his head violently, "I don't know where it is, I swear!"

The gangster looked up, "Okay, we're gonna play a game. Who can tell me who can tell where the drugs are."

The gangster turned around and, then dropped his gun at the look of James' face pressed against his.

"I can tell you who is about to rip your head off..." James grabbed his claymore and with a swift motion, swiped at the gangster.

Everyone was silent. They were silent when the man's head fell off his shoulders.

The gangsters next to the car shouted, "Oh !&#!" and they shot off their guns at James.

James walked through the raining bullets, every single one piercing his body. He reached in his coat and grabbed the two pistols off his holster and aimed them at the two men, then pulled the trigger.  
He slipped the pistols in his holster and turned his attention to Timmy. He kneeled by the boy and lifted him up,  
"You alright, Timmy?" James asked.

The boy coughed, "Yeah, mister. I'm okay."

James laughed a little, an emotion he shouldn't feel, "Call me James."

Everyone stood up, and Jimmy ran by James, "Everyone, meet James."

The Chief smashed his hands on his desk, "What were the extent of the wounds of the bodies?"

The woman looked through the folders, "They were between ages three and six, all their throats were slit."

The Chief grabbed a pencil from his desk and started bending it, but not enough to break it. He had been trying to uncover the killer of seventeen little girls found in the lake of Central Park.

"Is that all the info I need?" he asked.

"Not all, sir."

"Then tell me all! I need every bit of information possible!"

The woman sighed, "They were all molested, sir..."

The Chief's eyes widen, breaking the pencil in his hands and whispering to himself, "That son of a bitch..."

Though many people fall in hatred and rely on murder for their happiness, many demons make a terrible mistake when they hurt the Demons like James, and all before him. Though these demons have no clue about James, they have a small voice in their head that tells them to go after a certain person.

William Rodriguez was driving down Long Island in his ice cream truck, untill one little girl caught his eye. Her name was Jessica. She was around the age of five years old.

William parked by her house where she was playing outside with a ball.

"Mommy mommy! Look! I can droole!"

Her mother laughed, "I think you mean dribble, Jessica."

The phone rang in the house, and her mother went to go pick it up.

Jessica dropped the ball, and it rolled towards William's truck. As she ran for the ball, she heard someone whisper from the truck.

"Hey! Little lady, want a ice cream snickers?"

Jessica ran up to the truck, "Oh boy, yes please!"

"Get in my truck, I have plenty of ice cream snickers..."

Jessica ran by the passenger side door and pulled the door open. Once she was inside, the truck drove off.

Rose came out of the house, shouting, "Jessica? Where'd you go, honey? Jessica! Okay, stop scaring mommy!"  
Rose walked by the ball in the street, tire marks on the ground by it. "JESSICA!"

James sat back in the alley. He broke into a costume shop and stole a hockey mask. People in the alley commented, saying he looked like Jason, but to James, he didn't know who this Jason was.

"Hey, James, we got some food fer ya. It's the best we got from the soup kitchen."

James looked over his shoulder and saw Jimmy hand him a can of beans. "Thanks..."

Timmy appeared from the fire, trying to find James.

"Over here, Timmy..."

"Hey Mr. James, how are you tonight?"

"I'm okay, Timmy. Again, call me James..."

"James, can I ask you a question?"

James nodded, but quickly answered, "Always, Timmy."

"James... Is this Hell?" Timmy's eyes were trailed off, tears forming around his eyes.

James patted Timmy on the shoulder, "Listen, Tim, you're a long way from it."

"But... It is called Hell's Kitchen..."

James stood up, "Timmy, you're a long way from Hell, not only that, but you're too good of a kid to go to Hell.

Timmy nodded, and James grabbed his hand and led him to the fire. "Vanessa, put Timmy to sleep, he's tired."

Vanessa nodded and patted Timmy on the shoulder, smiling at James.

James walked out of the alley, pulling on his hockey mask. "Let's see what the night holds for me..."

Two police cars zoomed past James, then another three past.

"What the hell is going on..." James whispered.

James began sprinting in the direction the cars had gone in. Once another car came by, James' leaped on the roof, gripping on it tightly.

"One little girl is held hostage on Third avenue, move it quick." came from the car.

James never knew he was able to do something like this, but a demon like his grows in power.

"Quick! The guy has just taken off in a ice cream truck with the girl too! He's been identified as William Rodiguez."

One of the cops inside the car shouted, "Damn it! This guy won't quit!"

A ice cream truck came into few, ramming cop cars against buildings. James positioned himself as the cop car he was on came closer to the truck.

James stood up and leaped for the truck, digging his fingers into the roof of the truck.

The thing that amazed me the most about James is that he spent his time trying to save a child of his Exwife and bestfriend. He was not like the others, he had a working heart. He didn't even know who's child it was.

The cops in the car James leaped off of stopped completely once James' body appeared over their windshield, causing them to ram into the cars behind them, which caused a domino effect.

James crawled on the roof, finally making it above the driver's seat. Smashing his hand through the roof and grabbing William's collar, he growled. "Give me the child... Now!"

William grabbed his gun from the dashboard, "Get off me!" he aimed the gun at James' hand and pulled the trigger.  
The bullet pierced through James' hand and into William's shoulder, causing him to swerve the truck and tip it over, smashing down near a dark alley.

William kicked open his door and ran outside, grabbing Jessica's hand and dragging her into the alley.

Meanwhile, James was smashed under the truck, ripped his way through the metal roof of the truck.  
"Where the hell did you go..."

James ran through the open driver door and into the alley, screaming "Come out here!"

His blood was boiling, his hand had already healed, something he thought would never happen.

Soon, William appeared from the shadows, Jessica being held in his left hand.

James pointed at William, "Give her here..."

William pressed the barrel of his gun againsts Jessica's temple, "Move, and I shoot."

James glared at William, he knew he couldn't swipe his sword fast enough, or grab his guns from his holster fast enough.

James couldn't think of anything to do, so he simply said, "Shoot me..."

William pulled the gun up, laugh insanely, and shot at James, who took this time to pull out his sword.

James covered Jessica's eyes with his hand, in his glowing hand was the blade, the blade that was stabbed in William's mouth and potruding from the back of his neck.

James hissed at the body of William, "Laugh at this, fat fuck."

Jessica started weeping, and James picked her up and took her to the truck.

On the other side, cops were lined , aiming their guns at the truck. Rose and Jon were next to the Chief.

James kneeled by Jessica, who hugged James and whispered, "Thank you mister..."

James pulled her back gently, "Always."

"I want my mommy..."

James pulled his wedding ring off of his finger and handed it to Jessica, "Give that to your mummy... Now go to your mummy and daddy."

Jessica nodded and walked slowly through the ice cream truck door, then through the other side.

The Chief shouted on his megephone "She's alright! Hold your fire!"

Rose ran through the cop cars, falling to her knees and hugging Jessica.

"Oh! Jessica sweety, thank God you're okay!"

Jessica handed the ring to Rose.

Rose gently grabbed the ring, turning it over and over in her fingers untill she came across 'J&R 4 ever'.

She whispered, sobbing as she did, "J-...James...?" she shook her head, "Jessica, who gave this to you?"

"The man, mommy."

"What man, sweety?"

"That man, mommy." she pointed up at the building to their right. On the roof was James in a gargoyle position.

Rose squinted at what she thought was a gargoyle statue.

"He gave it to me, mommy. The sad man gave it to me. The sad man."   


Even though I was intrigued by James performance in Long Island, I still needed more information. His actions determine whether he'll be a killing machine or a savior for our world. I only hope. I only hope.

James covered himself up with old newpapers, it's been raining in Hell's Kitchen for over three weeks.

Timmy laid across from James, their friendship seem to form from friends to father and son. He always came to James for questions. But to before James knew Timmy's age, he thought the boy was eight.  
Timmy's small for his age, and he's actually eleven. Dealing with the cycle of puberty, James tends to take it upon himself to teach Timmy more and more about life. Timmy has James full sympathy, with growing up without a father.

"Hey, Jamie, we got some food over here for ya! Nice'n hot." Jimmy called.

It surprised me how well James got along with Timmy and Jimmy, who now calls James 'Jamie'.

"I'm not hungry, but thanks for the offer."

It also surprised me how James didn't have a depression sound in his voice, but his words still hissed, which is to be expected. After all, he is the creation of Him.

James eyed Timmy fall asleep, the boy was like a son to him, offering his full protection.

James heard the sound of a car smashing through the alleys, people shouting in pain.

He jumped up and ran towards the fire alley. Seven men walked out of a SUV, holding machine guns.

One of them had a petecoat on, "Listen you fucking bums, we want to know who the fuck whacked Sonny's men. I'll blast you like fuckin' chedder cheese! Tell me you smelly shitbags!"

Jimmy attempted to crawl away, but his fatal mistake. The gangsters opened fire on him.

"What the blue fuck?! This guy is still standin'!" one of them yelled.

James looked down at his body, bullet holes bleeding from his sweater. He glared at the gangsters and pulled on his hocket mask, "I can't tell you who whacked your men, but I can tell you who'll turn your skin inside out."

James grabbed the coated gangster as his companions open fired at James, who used the gangster as a shield.

Once they stopped to reload, James threw down the man and charged at them, stabbing his sword into the first man he saw then reaching into his coat and grabbing his gun, blasting at the rest of the gangsters while using the man on his sword as a shield.

Four of them fell down. One was alive, hiding inside the SUV. James threw the body off his blade and walked towards the SUV.

James smashed his head in the windshield of the SUV, then stuck him into the driver seat. "You are gonna drive to Sonny, you are gonna tell him to keep his boyfriends out of my alleys. Those wounds ain't keepin' ya alive. Don't deliver this message, your in for it. 'Cuz as far as I'm concerned, I'm already dead. So I'll be waitin' for your punk ass in Hell. Clear?"

The man coughed the word 'Crystal' and drove off.

James walked towards the man with the petecoat, seeing that he was still alive, barely. Grabbing him by the collar and pressing his festering flesh against the man's dying flesh, he said "The job still ain't done, is it? I need to turn you inside out..

Sonny grabbed his phone, slightly dazed from the sudden awaken in the middle of the night.

"What? Who gots a message for me? WHAT!? I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF HE NEEDS A DOCTOR! I WANT TO KNOW WHO FUCKED UP MY MEN! BY THE TIME I HANG UP THIS FUCKING PHONE, SOMEBODY BETTER BE HEADIN' DOWN TO THAT ALLEY RIGHT NOW!"

The news reported wiped her head, the heat building up after the rain, "Johnny I have been informed that there is a man tied to the end of the Statue of librety.

Police safely got the man to the floor, his body wrapped in a petecoat. Police opened it up, and what was under nearly made the reporter vomit.  
A man's skin was completely turned inside out, his organs were chained to his muscle tissue, his heart was shoved in the front pocket of the coat, and carved in his chest read 'STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY ALLEYS' 


End file.
